


Skrýše

by Birute



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birute/pseuds/Birute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mladí Starkové prožívají krize identity. Kdo ví, jestli se z nich dostanou.<br/>Povídka původně napsaná pro Klišé bingo na http://sosaci.net/ na téma Stesk po domově.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skrýše

**Skrýše**

Vzbudil ji chlapcův výkřik. Oša byla okamžitě ve střehu a bdělá, stejně jako zlovlk, který spával v koutě u jeho nohou. Viděla Rickonův obrys v šeru. Slyšela jeho uštvaný dech. Doufala, že to byla jen noční můra, když se opatrně zvedla z kožešin a pomalu přistoupila k chlapci. Přitom po očku sledovala vlčí oči ve tmě. Chundeláč ji znal a věděl, že Rickonovi neublíží. Že ho chrání stejně jako on. Jenže Oša nezapomínala na to, že je to šelma a jako takové jí patří noc. Je jediný stisk zubů od prýštící krve. „Rickone,“ oslovila chlapce a pomalu, jako ve snu nebo v jezeře k němu zvedla ruku. Ucítila chladnou hladkou kůži pod prsty.

„Matko!“ vyhrkl a zahleděl se na ni. Oči se mu zaleskly v šeru stejně jako jeho zlovlkovi.

Starkové a jejich kouzla a zvířata, bohové buďte při mně, pomyslela si Oša a stiskla mu rameno. „Já nejsem tvá matka. Před ostatními mi tak říkej, ale tady ne.“

Kdo ví, třeba by i na Skagosu mohl mít malý lord velkou cenu. „Oša, jsem Oša,“ připomněla mu. Budila ho. „Tvá matka je vznešená paní. Je za mořem. Táhne s tvým bratrem na jih,“ pokračovala. Nahmátla obě jeho ramena a přitáhla si ho k sobě. „Má modré oči a vlasy jako podzimní kaštany.“

Rickonův dech ji zahřál na tvář, když odpověděl: „ Ne. Má bílé vlasy a na tváři má rány. Stojí u řeky a splétá provaz.“

Starkové a jejich sny. „Jen se ti něco zdálo,“ uklidňovala ho Oša. Uklidňovala i samu sebe.

„Zdálo se mi o otci,“ namítl Rickon. „Tenkrát doma.“ Jsou tu přes rok a on je malý. Zapomíná. Tváře se mu začínají rozplývat ve vzpomínkách. Ona si své sourozence a rodiče tam za Zdí jen těžko vybavuje. Někdy je to úleva, že Rickona všichni považují za jejího, a vzápětí si to vyčítá. Ona není jeho matka.

„Pověz mi o Zimohradu,“ vyzvala ho, když si lehla vedle něj. Ucítila, jak jí Chundeláč očichal chodidlo.

„Je tam plno lesů a háj s čarostromem. Otec tam brousí meč a někdy se na něj dívám. Je tam síň, kde jsme všichni jedli, a komnata s krbem, kde spí matka a otec. Taky nádvoří, velké nádvoří, kde mě Arya vždycky předběhne. A věž, odkud spadl Bran. V zimě je tam hrozná spousta sněhu, ze kterého jsme se dělali sněhuláky – koně, psy a lidi – a Jory se v jednom poznal…“ Pověz mi o Zimohradu a vzpomínej.

\---

Jeho kořeny se rozpínají a lámou i kámen. Větve se natahují a obepínají nebe. Jeho zrak proniká zemí, lýkem a kůrou. Slyší šumění ještě nezrozených listů a ochutnává mízu dávno vyvrácených kmenů. Jeho mysl jako by se nekonečně odrážela ve střípcích ledu a tříštila se ve věkovitých proudech řek. Nesla se větrem a vstupovala do zorniček káňat i nočních sov na neslyšných perutích. Proudy vzduchu vanoucího od moře ale cvakají ohybem šupin draků. Těch, kteří přilétají, nebo těch, kteří brázdili nebe kdysi se svými jezdci?

Minulost, přítomnost a budoucnost už nebyly jednoznačná čára, ale spletly se v klubko příběhů, které by klidně mohla držet na klíně stará chůva. Jeho oči tak skrz lýko a kůru mohou vidět otce tak mladého jako Robb, jak sklání hlavu ve svatém háji. Vidí děti lesa, jak se stahují dál a hloub do skrytu stromů, před lidmi, kteří se usadili na jejich území. Zachytí i stín draka letícího ke zdi s pradávnou královnou a rozbité koleno synka služky z pevnosti, na jejímž místě bude jednou vystavěn Zimohrad. Pak vidí matku, jak klečí před posvátným stromem. Ale to není… Matka se klaněla Sedmi, ne starým bohům v jejich hájích.

Vtom žena zvedne hlavu a podívá se přímo na něj. Bran sebou trhne. Její oči jsou zelené. Kde je viděl?

„Meero,“ vydechne. Kde vlastně jsou, Meera, Jojen a Hodor? Jak dlouho zůstal v myslích stromů?

Dívka se dotkne jeho tváře. Tváře vyryté na stromě. „Otče.“

Minulost, přítomnost a budoucnost spletená v klubku, které se Bran snaží rozuzlovat. Budoucnost. Dívka se zelenýma očima, jako má Meera, a jeho vlasy. Vidí v její tváři něco ze Sansy a jejich matky a něco dočista nového.

„Najdi mě. Najdi mě,“ modlí se dívka. „Kéž tě najdu."

\---

Je Nikdo. Dostalo se jí tolika lekcí a ponaučení, že nikým jiným ani být nemohla, i když stát se jím bylo těžké. Musela vyhnat z hlavy a z úst všechna ta jména, která se tam hrnula – Arry, Lasička, Podnožka, Nan, Nymeria… Stará jména jí stahovala ruce a nohy do pohybů z dávných dob, kdy měla jedinou tvář a byla malá a ztracená. Nohy se jí i teď občas vrhnou do kroků, které by mohly být tancem, a v rukách jí chybí, zoufale a bolavě, povědomá tíha. Prsty se jí stáhnou, jako by ji dokázala nahmátnout nebo vyčarovat ze vzduchu. Tehdy vrávorá mezi tím, čím kdysi mohla být, a tím, čím je teď. Není si jistá, jestli by při pádu dopadla na všechny čtyři, i když je Kočka z kanálů.

Být Nikým je snazší, než se jím stát. Sloužit a měnit podobu jako bůh v Domě černé a bílé, který vede její tichá chodidla a obratné ruce.

Být Nikým znamená neviditelnost a nezranitelnost. Znamená to ostré hroty, nenápadné bodnutí ve tmě a látky, které zkolébají a uspávají. Jména umí člověka strhnout.

Laskavý muž o tom ví svoje a vycvičil ji. Nakonec ho přesvědčila, že už tuhle zátěž shodila spolu se svým oblečením a vším, co jí patřilo. Jenom sebe nepřesvědčila. Ve snech běhá s vlky, svými malými bratry. Pamatuje si daleko chladnější a šťastnější kraj z dob, než se vydali na jih a zpátky už se nikdy nevrátili. Otcovi setnuli hlavu jako zrádci, jejich lidi povraždili, dokonce i mistra, který ji učil tančit, a ony dvě se ztratily. Ona a její sestra. S tou ale neběhala. Její zlovlk byl mrtvý.

Zbavila se šatů, v nichž přišla do chrámu boha mnoha tváří a nekonečné milosti.

Milost, milost, milost, znělo jí v mysli zpěvavě. Část po částech se odhazovala a sledovala, jak klesá do hlubin.

Jedinou věc před Laskavým mužem utajila. Schovala ji v bezpečí mezi kameny šedými jako zdi dalekého hradu ve šťastnější a chladnější zemi. Jehla byla Robb, Bran a Rickon, její matka a otec, a dokonce i Sansa. Jehla byla úsměv Jona Sněha.

\---

„Jak se ti líbí tvůj snoubenec?“ zajímal se její otec.

„Je velmi hezký,“ uznala Alayne a cítila, jak jí jeho ruka obemkla pas. „Ale…“

„Jaké ale?“ zeptal se otec tím svým lehkým tónem, v němž byl skrytý osten, jed a šíp.

„Opovrhuje mnou,“ svěřila se mu. „Je dědicem Údolí a sňatek s nemanželskou dcerou je pro něj ponižující, takže mi to dává najevo.“ Přitom sám přinejmenším jednu nemanželskou dceru má a její matku opustil, když po porodu ztratila hezkou postavu.

„Žádný strach, Alayne,“ řekl jí otec s úsměvem. „Až se před ním objevíš jako nevěsta v panenském plášti se zlovlkem a se Zimohradem jako věnem, padne ti k nohám a lordové a vazalové Eyrie si vzpomenou na pokrevní vazby a budou ho následovat na sever."

Naklonil se k ní a ona ucítila mátu v jeho dechu. Začala si ji s ním spojovat tolik, že zpozorněla, kdykoli zachytila její vůni. Jednou v noci se probudila s pocitem, že cítí mátu na polštáři. Vymrštila se z postele a dlouho potom, co se upokojila, hleděla do tmy, jako by se z ní měla vynořit záchrana, dávno ztracený přítel. Jenže ti byli mrtví.

„Eyrie a Zimohrad ti jednou budou patřit. Brzy. Bolton se na podporu severních lordů nemůže spolehnout a tvůj sňatek s Harrym dostatečně nakloní misky vah na naši stranu. To přece stojí za políbení.“

Petyrovy rty se měkce dotkly jejích. Máta se jí drala do úst jako opojný nápoj. Vzpomněla si na Joffreyho a na to, jak se dávil.

„Mým otcem je Eddard Stark a matkou lady Catelyn,“ řekla v duchu dívka, která bývala Sansou.

„Dohodneš se s Harrym, že mě bude mít v sudé a ty v liché dny?“ přisadila si v její mysli Alayne, která měla kuráž levobočků.

Petyr ji pustil a nechal ji jít za jejími povinnostmi. Přála si vrátit se domů. Po ničem tolik netoužila. Zimohrad byl dětství a nevinnost. Byl to domov a rodina. Jenže to bylo pryč a cestu na Sever určovali Malíček a Hrubián Harry.

A tak se den co den modlila za zdraví bratránka Robina a za jeho dlouhý život a vládu nad Eyrie. Za Aryu, aby navzdory všemu přežila a byla v pořádku. Za Jona Sněha daleko u mrazivé Zdi. Za to, co zbylo ze Sansy Stark.

\---

Kov v ústech. Jazyk v něm plave. Kov v těle. Horko, co ho roztavilo. Plave v něm. A když otevře oči…

Svět se posunul. O něco níž. Barvy se vytratily, ale má teď tolik vrstev.

Pachy, tisíce pachů. Strach. Zuřivost. Pot. Hanba. Kov, kov, tekoucí kov. Nenávist. Lidé se sbíhají, dělí v ostrých zvucích obnaženého kovu. Slyší náhle tak ostře, jako by se prudce vynořil z vody a konečně mu odlehly uši. Lidé tmaví, lidé kovoví a lidé kožešin. Vrhají se na sebe, ale on se musí dostat za ně. Něco ho tam táhne. Musí tam doběhnout. Vyděšeně před ním uskakují, ale nechávají ho být. Zabíjejí se. Mají plno práce s vlastní krví a on jí má plný nos.

Už je blízko. V cestě má poslední dvě těla. Zavrčí a muž kožešin zakleje a uteče. Toho druhého, ležícího a povědomě černého, přeskočí.

Najednou má před očima místo, kam se musí vrátit. A je to tak hořce sladký pocit. Jako návrat domů.

Sníh.

Leží bezvládně v kaluži krve. Černý v červené, uvědomí si. Téměř tam cítí barvy, které nevidí. Vlasy má rozhozené a slepené břečkou z rozpuštěného sněhu.

Sníh mu padá do očí. Sníh v pootevřených ústech. Olízne se.

Ze stínů, na které vřava na nádvoří v tu chvíli zapomněla, se vynoří žena. A on prostě ví, že by měla být rudá.

Žena se skloní nad tělem a dotkne se jeho hrudi. Na prstech se jí rozlévá kovová vůně.

Je vlk. Měl by se jí hrozit. Je muž. Měl by ji milovat? Byl…

„Jon Sníh,“ vydechne žena a prudce k němu zvedne hlavu. Vidí ho v očích zlovlka.

Zlovlk vidí pouze domov. Měl by být černý, důvěrný, ale nyní chladne a pustne.


End file.
